project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Karrablast Line/B2W2
Karrablast can be found on Route 11 and Route 6, with a 5% encounter rate in both in Black 2, and a 25% encounter rate on both in White 2 '' The Karrablast line is one of many options for a bug or steel type in Unova, and can be somewhat difficult to evolve due to its fiddly method for evolution, requiring it to be traded for a Shelmet, causing both to evolve. However, Escavalier boasts a useful typing, and both high power and solid mixed bulk. While it may not be easy to get your hands on one, Escavalier can be a powerful asset to your team. Important Matchups - Challenge Mode = * Rood (Driftveil City): * Gym #5 - Clay (Driftveil City, Ground-type): * Hugh (Pokémon World Tournament): * Cheren (Pokémon World Tournament, Normal-type): * Colress (Pokémon World Tournament): * Gym #6 - Skyla (Mistralton City, Flying-type): * Hugh (Undella Town): * Zinzolin (Lacunosa Town, tag battle with Hugh): * Gym #7 - Drayden (Opelucid City, Dragon-type): * Zinzolin (Opelucid City): * Shadow (Opelucid City): * Gym #8 - Marlon (Humilau City, Water-type): * Zinzolin (Plasma Frigate, tag battle with Hugh): * Zinzolin (Plasma Frigate): * Colress (Plasma Frigate): * Shadow battle #1 (Plasma Frigate): * Shadow battle #2 (Plasma Frigate): * Shadow battle #3 (Plasma Frigate): * Black/White Kyurem (Giant Chasm): * Ghetsis (Giant Chasm): * Hugh (Victory Road): * Elite Four Shauntal (Pokémon League, Ghost-type): * Elite Four Marshal (Pokémon League, Fighting-type): * Elite Four Grimsley (Pokémon League, Dark-type): * Elite Four Caitlin (Pokémon League, Psychic-type): * Champion Iris (Pokémon League, Dragon-type): * Post-Game: }} Moves When Karrablast can first be obtained, it will know Headbutt, Fury Attack, Fury Cutter, and either Endure, or False Swipe. Headbutt is a useful normal type attack that should deal decent damage, and has a nice flinch chance if you can outspeed something (this might not happen very often after evolving). None of the other starting moves are particularly good though, but Fury Cutter can function as a decent STAB move against hard to bring down targets. For a better STAB move, you can go to the move relearner in the PWT once you have an Escavalier and teach it Twineedle, though this won't hit much harder than Headbutt It'll pick up Bug Buzz at level 28. As a Karrablast, this will hit neutral targets slightly harder than Headbutt, assuming Karrablast has a neutral nature and no weird IV distributions. As an Escavalier, the damage from them should be roughly neutral, so just use whichever depending on the type and defenses of the Pokemon being attacked, provided you don't have Twineedle or Bug Bite. Slash at level 32 is a nice neutral normal attack, and a little better than Headbutt due to the former's high crit rate. At level 37, Escavalier will pick up Iron Head, giving it a great physical STAB attack. Iron Defense, acquired at level 40 is pretty good if you want to go for more of a walling build, using X special defenses as well. You'll gain X-Scissor at level 44, which hits hard and gives you both your physical STABs (though you should probably have the TM for it at this point). Reversal at level 49 is way too risky to use in a nuzlocke most of the time, especially on a slow pokemon like Escavalier. Swords Dance at level 52 is an excellent boosting move, and will allow Escavalier to steamroll through many teams after a boost. Lastly, Giga Impact, gained at level 56, can be a fun finisher if you're playing in shift mode, but isn't really worth using over Return. The Karrablast line's TM movepool is actually fairly shallow, but it gets what it needs. Return is a solid option once it's been in your party long enough for it to hit harder than Slash. Rock Smash can be used for coverage until you get better options but it's pretty weak. X-Scissor, found on route 7 is amazing for Escavalier, giving it a powerful bug STAB move. Aerial Ace can be decent as well, but its low power makes it not so great. Escavalier learns very little of value from move tutors, the only one worth mentioning being Bug Bite in Driftveil, which can work as STAB until you get X-Scissor. Toxic can work to wear down tanky foes, but Escavalier is usually better off just attacking them directly. Recommended moveset: Tank: Iron Head, X-Scissor, Swords Dance, Return. Wall: Iron Head, X-Scissor, Iron Defence, Toxic Recommended Teammates (Pokémon that work well on the same team with the one being analyzed) Other Karrablast's stats Escavalier's stats * What Nature do I want? Anything that lowers speed or special attack is ideal, as Escavalier really cares about its attack and defences. Adamant is arguably the best nature. * Which Ability do I want? Shell Armor is preferred. Swarm lets you hit harder on low hp, whereas Shell Armor means you don't need to worry about crits. Swarm is too risky to use effectively. Either ability is fine however. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? Ideally, as soon as you can get your hands on it. Karrablast has poor defenses and likely won't survive for very long. The latest you want to evolve it is at level 37, so it can learn Iron Head without needing to go to a move tutor. * How good is the Karrablast line in a Nuzlocke? In a word: Excellent. While it can be a nuisance to obtain, and Escavalier packs a nasty x4 weakness to fire type moves, if you can manage this weakness you'll have an incredibly bulky and powerful tank on your team, that's an incredibly valuable asset in many difficult battles. * Weaknesses: * Resistances: * Immunities: * Neutralities: Category:Black 2/White 2